


Laughter is the Closest Distance Between [Three] People.

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: [Three] [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multi, shameless polyam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: The best sex is sex you can laugh during.ORAlex Danvers is the bottomest bottom to ever bottom, Lucy Lane wears a strap-on, and Maggie Sawyer will absolutely not bring her handcuffs into the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a quote by Victor Borge: Laughter is the closest distance between two people.  
> I own nothing

Alex Danvers was almost thirty years old.  She was an agent in a top secret government agency.  She had even spent time as director of said agency.  She had a PhD in bio-engineering, and could take down a man twice her size.

Alex Danvers had never been so turned on her entire life as she was in that moment.

Her body shook as she fought to stay still.  She was only mostly successful as the rocking of her hips refused to stop completely, the head of the strap-on just barely stretching her with each movement.

“Down.”

Maggie’s voice was soft as she gives the command, soft but firm.  Alex was briefly taken by the thought that, with Maggie’s body molded around her back as she took in the full length of Lucy’s strap-on, she would do almost anything these two women told her to.

“Up.”

Alex barely made it half-way when Maggie’s finger moved from slowly circling the hood of her clit, to her actual clit.  She just barely kept herself from completely collapsing on Lucy, and instead pressed their foreheads together.

Lucy kissed her, open mouthed and languid, then murmured that she was _so fucking hot_.

Alex groaned and started to move back down the strap-on, only to be stopped by Maggie’s hand moving from her clit to her lower abs and pressing.

“C’mon, Danvers,” Maggie chided.  “Up.”

Lucy laughed, light bubbles Alex easily swallowed, kissing one woman as she followed the other’s order.  Being pressed against Lucy, instead of hovering over her was a small change, but the new angle made the strap-on drag against her walls differently, sending tremors through her body.

She could feel the smile in the kisses Maggie pressed to her shoulder.

“Good girl.

Dull nails scratched at her stomach.  One of Lucy’s hands was buried in her hair, the other didn’t stop moving - running over the part of her back not covered by Maggie; tickling her ribs; brushing over the side of her breast, her collarbone, neck.

“Down.”

“Why isn’t it this easy to get you to follow orders in the field?” Lucy asked.

A laugh burst from Maggie, who curled against Alex’s back to try to stop.  Alex pulled back from Lucy enough to glare at her.  It didn’t last long, between the laughter in Lucy’s eyes, and the grin on her lips, and the way she rolled her hips against Alex.

“I hate you,” Alex grumbled.

Lucy laughed.  She pressed against the back of Alex’s neck to bring her down and kissed her.

“You love me.”

A bashful smile crossed over Alex’s face.  She turned her head to the side for a moment, lip between her teeth, before pressing her forehead against Lucy’s once more.

“Yeah, I do.”

Lucy’s face lit up the way it always did.  Her finger’s in Alex’s hair curled.  Her other hand traced the side of Alex’s face.

“And I love you.”

Alex’s response was a low moan and a sharp jerk of her hips as Maggie’s hand moved down the brush against her clit, only to move back up to her abs a moment later.

“If you two lovebirds are done,” Maggie drawled.  “Up.”

“Aww, we love you, too, Mags,” Lucy said, looking at Maggie over Alex’s shoulder.

Maggie hummed.  “Really?  I’m just here for the sex.  You know, the sex we’re in the middle of?”

“Technically, Alex is the only one in the middle of anything.”

“Oh, God, I hate both of you,” Alex breathed.  There she was, body strung taut, muscles aching as she held, not just herself up, but also whatever weight Maggie was putting on her, pleasure firing through every neuron in her body, and her girlfriends were fucking bantering.

And now her girlfriends were fucking laughing, and it really wasn’t fair, because how do you pretend to hate people when their laughter warms you so thoroughly?

“Alright, Danvers,” Maggie said.  “Go.”

Alex let out a shaky moan as she sunk onto the strap-on and just ground against Lucy, Maggie’s hand trapped between them.  She fought to keep the movements steady, the pleasure of the moment too much to give up to a jerky rut.

For a few moments Alex watched Lucy, watched the way her jaw dropped just a bit, the way her pupils dilated even further as she slowly blinked.  God, Alex could have watched forever, because the only thing at the same level of watching pleasure take over Lucy, was watching pleasure take over Maggie.

Maggie, who, at that moment, decided to slid her hand down again and start circling Alex’s clit.

Alex let out a choked _fuck_ , and pressed her face into Lucy’s neck.  She tried to focus on individual sensations to fend of the rising tide - the flutter of Lucy’s pulse against her lips; the warmth of Maggie against her back; the kisses Lucy was pressing to the side of her head, and the ones Maggie was dropping on her shoulder - but then Lucy started to roll her hips against Alex, and Maggie’s fingers began to move faster, and…holy fuck…

Alex froze as the pleasure peaked and burst through her.  White tinged the edge of her world, and she was barely aware of Lucy gently rubbing her side, of Maggie’s _There you go, baby girl_.  All she knew was the sensations that made her toes curl, and her body tremble, and her breath catch in her chest.

She came down with Lucy still stroking her skin and Maggie still murmuring in her ear and utter bliss filling every part of her being.  She smiled into Lucy’s neck.

“I love you,” she murmured, the words meant for both of them.

Lucy poked her in the side.  “Oh, so now that you got an orgasm, you love us?  I think she’s just using us, Mags.”

“I can go back to hate if you want,” Alex huffed with no conviction behind the words at all.

Maggie lifted off of Alex, and tapped her on the ass.  “Hate us from over there, it’s Lucy’s turn.”

Alex groaned, but lifted off of the strap-on and let her body fall to the side.

“You think you’re gunna top me today, Sawyer?” Lucy asked as Maggie unstrapped the toy and slid it off of her.

The shift from nickname to last name sent a pang of pleasure and excitement through Alex.  She settled on her side next to them, eyes half closed as she fought to stay awake.

Maggie tilted her head and smiled.  “I do.”

Lucy pushed herself up on her elbows.  Maggie shifted forward until their faces were just inches apart.  Lucy quirked an eyebrow up, then in a quick motion flipped them over and ended up straddling Maggie.

Alex couldn’t help the laughter that burst out.  “This is why you kept trying that move when we sparred all week?”

Maggie glanced at Alex, then looked up at Lucy, the surprised look on her face bleeding into amusement.  Lucy grinned back.

“Need to keep this one on her toes,” she said before leaning down to kiss Maggie.

Alex watched their bodies move against each other.  Maggie buried one hand in Lucy’s hair, and tried to get the other between them, only to have it pulled away and passed to Alex.

“Hold onto this for me,” Lucy said, throwing Alex a wink.

Alex laughed as she brought the hand to her lips and kissed the knuckles.  Maggie huffed and looked at Alex.  She pulled slightly against Alex’s grip, without actually trying to break it.  Her smile turned into a fully dimpled grin when Lucy pressed a barrage of kisses all over the side of her face.

“I’ve wanted to go down on you all day,” Lucy said between kisses.

Maggie looked up, their noses bumping together.  “So do it.”

Lucy pulled her lip between her teeth for a moment, then pressed a kiss to Maggie’s mouth, her chin, her neck…

Alex lost track of where exactly Lucy was kissing as she stared at Maggie’s face, taking in the bliss shown there.  When Maggie gasped, however, and her back arched off the bed, Alex couldn’t help but look down at Lucy between Maggie’s legs, to find Lucy looking right back.  Alex’s breath caught in her chest.  Lucy smiled, winked, and did something that pulled a low moan from Maggie.

The hand Alex was holding flexed, then fumbled up to curve around the back of Alex’s head despite the awkward angle.  Alex covered Maggie’s hand with her own as she followed the pressure of Maggie trying to pull her closer.  She pressed against Maggie’s side, moving her arm to settle on Maggie’s waist, fingers brushing against her hip.

Maggie turned her head to the side and stared at Alex.  She brushed her nose against Alex’s before kissing her.  Alex swallowed every noise Maggie made, every moan, whimper, and gasp.  Just as she was about to move her hand from Maggie’s hip to the side of her face, Lucy grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

Moments later, Maggie let out a strangled cry.  Her eyes closed.  Her fingers pulled at Alex’s hair as she pressed their foreheads together.

Alex stared as the pleasure washed over Maggie’s face, dimples coming out with the satisfied grin.

“She’s so good at that,” Maggie murmured, cutting off with a groan as aftershocks rolled through her.

Alex laughed.  “She is.”

Lucy laughed as well, and released Alex’s hand.  Alex trailed her fingers up Maggie’s body before wrapping them around the back of Maggie’s neck and tilted her head to kiss her.

“You two are so cute, it’s sickening,” Lucy said and she crawled up Maggie’s body.  She lifted their arms and collapsed, snuggling into Maggie as she grinned up at Alex.  “I’m glad I caught the bug, too.”

Maggie snorted.  Alex groaned.

“Do you have to?  Puns?  In bed?” Alex asked.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, then closed it, thought for a moment, and spoke.  “I was going to offer getting out of bed, but I’m too comfortable, so you’re just gunna have to deal.”

“Deal, huh?”

“Yup.”

Alex rolled her eyes.  “I guess.”  She glanced at Maggie, who looked half asleep, then back at Lucy.  “Did you, uh…”

“Come?”  Lucy laughed at Alex’s blush.  “No, but I’m not really feeling an orgasm tonight.”

“You sure?” Maggie asked, brushing some hair off of Lucy’s face.

Lucy hummed.  “Yeah, I’m pretty good as is.”

“You’re always pretty good,” Maggie said, the words slurred.

Lucy laughed.  “Go to sleep, Mags.”

Maggie mumbled something as she drifted off.  Alex stared at her for a moment, then pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Just can’t stay awake after an orgasm,” Lucy chuckled.

“Probably why she insists on going last,” Alex mused.

“That’s because she’s as much a top as you are a bottom.”  Lucy put a finger over Alex’s mouth as she went to argue.  “Alex, you’re a bottom, a total bottom, and a sub, and we love you for it.”

Alex rolled her eyes.  Lucy smirked, and raised an eyebrow.  Alex sighed.

“Fine, I am.”

“I’ll have to tell Maggie you finally admitted it.”

Alex pushed her face into the pillow as embarrassment turned her red.

“How long before she brings her handcuffs into play?” Lucy mused.

“Oh my God.”

“I mean, I’ve already had you in handcuffs, technically, and you know she won’t be able to stand that.”

Alex glared at her.  “One, you were arresting me for conspiracy and infiltration of a government organization, two, I’m gunna go to sleep now.”

“They were pretty kinky handcuffs, too.”

Alex groaned.  She started to turn over, but was stopped by Lucy’s hand on her arm.  Lucy’s expression softened as she moved her hand up to trace the lines of Alex’s face.

“I love you.”

Alex’s face lit up.  She turned her face into Lucy’s hand, then covered it with her own and moved it so she could kiss Lucy’s palm.

“Yeah.  And I love you.”

“Love you both,” Maggie murmured, eyes still closed.  “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Alex and Lucy grinned at each other.  Lucy pressed further into Maggie, who wrapped an arm around Lucy’s waist.  Alex scooted closer to them, pressing against their sides, and draping her own arm over Lucy.

Alex was almost asleep when Maggie spoke again.

“My cuffs are never entering the bedroom - they’d just hurt Alex.  We’ll shop for padded ones tomorrow.”

Alex choked as Lucy nearly fell off of Maggie and the bed laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, was the first fic I published in the Supergirl fandom poly smut? Yes, yes it is.
> 
> These three are fucking dorks. I love them.


End file.
